love is not a simple word
by HinataButterfly13
Summary: What happens when the heiress of the Hyuga clan Hinata is the fiancée of Itachi of the Uchiha clan by an eranged marrige. Yet, Itachi killed his clan ,but the marrige wasn't called off . itahina and maybe some other couples later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody this is my first fanfic so …yhea I hope you like it . I love the couple itahina because its so cute and plus Hinata reminds me of me and Itachi is like my dream guy so lol. **

**Okay well please review and I hope you like it **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Is Not A Simple Word **

**Ch1**

**Hinata took a deep breath as she released her ****Byakugan**** ,and was breathing heavily . ****Kurenai gently placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder " its okay you can rest now" Hinata nodded and picked up her bag and began walking away from the training grounds . She was now 15 ,and she felt she hadn't changed at all . She still couldn't face Naruto without passing out or being completely red . She also is failing at being the heiress of the Hyuga Clan . **_**Is there even a place for me in this world . **_

**Hinata walked thru the gates of the Hyuga mansion and headed toward her room. She stepped into her room and could hear her father Hiashi speaking to one of the other main branch men . **

**The man said "Hiashi I'm worried about how are clan will survive after you pass on and your heiress takes over. I feel she is not the type to rule a clan" Hiashi sighed deeply " I know but she is my first born and I can not look over that" The man shifted in his seat " I wish the Uchiha boy would have been able to marry her . Then your daughter would be useful could you see the too greatest blood…" **

" **BITE your tongue we are not to speak about that boy again because of what he done" Hiashi " because the marriage was legal and it happened the night before the massacre . **

**Hinata laved on her bed she didn't want to hear no more . She was only a child back then but she still remembered . The dark eyes as the stared at her hidden by such strong mysteries emotions. Her father had made an arranged marriage for the first born successor of the Uchiha to marry her . So that the to clans would come together to be strongest of all . **

**~Flash Back ~**

**Hiashi walked with Hinata beside him " you will be meeting your future today my daughter I want you to make me proud" Little hinata didn't give her being married much thought she thought it was just another playmate like neji was for a short time . **

**Hinata walked around the party were the adults from the Uchiha and Hyuga clans were mingling . She had yet to meet this boy who was suppose to be her future husband . She had seen the boy who went to the ninja academy with her . His name was sasuke but he didn't seem to interested in talking with her . **

**Hinata walked out the door and into the garden . Her beautiful violet and blue kimono shimmered in the moonlight . She walked to a huge tree and stood underneath it . **

**Itachi was sitting up in the tree and he had watched Hinata as she approached the tree and smirked " you look like a moon-hime" Hinata jumped at the sound of his strong mature voice she looked up into his dark eyes . Itachi slowly jumped from the tree and landed unparsed in front of Hinata . She blushed and looked down at the ground . Itachi grabbed her chin gently with his hand and made her looked him in the eyes " you are my fiancée my hinata-hime" Hinata was token away by his words . This was the boy her father said she had to marry . His eyes seemed full of so many secretes and hatred . Itachi gently picked her up bridle style know that she was feeling weak in the knees . Hinata clung to him " you …are um..Itachi-kun" Itachi nodded " yes indeed I am" Itachi jumped back in the tree and had Hinata held close to him like a pet . **

**Time past by and they didn't say anything but Hinata was still sitting in itachi's lap . Hinata looked up at him but he was staring out into space . " um…uh..itachi-kun" Itachi was took of guard by her speaking and calmly regained his composer " yes hinata-hime " Hinata made looked down " what does being married mean " Itachi chuckled under his breath. " well. Its when to people fall in love and decide they want to spend the rest of there life with one another" Hinata thought for a minute " what does it mean to fall in love" Itachi took his hand and ran it thru her dark blue hair " you feel nervous and you get this funny feeling inside around this person" She looked deep into itachi dark eyes and realized this funny feeling Itachi was talking about . " itachi-kun I ..I. love you" she said unknowing to what he words truly meant . Itachi stopped moving his hand and leaned forward " I love you Hinata-hime " He gently kissed her on the forehead "I promise to return and become your husband once I complete my mission " Hinata didn't understand but nodded and the night passed with him holding her until she feel asleep . **

**Hinata woke up in her bed and walked into the main room were her father looked up at her not looking very pleased . Hiashi boldly said " itachi uchiha killed his clan and has become a missing nin you are never to speak of you being his fiancée to anyone agreed " Hinata nodded . **

**~End of Flash Back ~**

**Hinata snuck out of her window and headed to the forest. This is were hinata completed most of her training on her own . **

**Hinata arrived at the spring were she training but heard a splash of water . She walked slowly and peaked around the tree . She noticed a clock with red clouds hanging on a limb. Hinata quickly looked away **_**is this the Akatsuki. **_**Hinata went to look around again but nothing was there . She looked forward and meet the blood red eyes Itachi . Before she could say anything he spoke " now you get a taste of my**

**Mangekyo Sharingan leaf ninja . Hinata was in complete darkness and then a world full of anger and hate . Tears rolled down her face " Itachi-kun" Itachi paused with the sword he was about to pierce her with and realized who she was . **_**This hinat the girl I was suppose to marry she has grown so much and looks so different . **_**Itachi knew there was only one way to realse the jutsu . He gently said " hello hinata-hime you've changed" He kissed her on the lips and they returned to the real world . With Itachi holding Hinata once again .**

**___________________________________**

**Trust me the next ch will be out soon . I love writing this . **

**Please review **

**{{oh and for those who don't know hime means princess}}}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody **

**I can't believe I got reviews so early **

**I'm truly grateful **

**~hugs and cookies ~**

**KagomeMarie ,Crys and Midi ,minaghostwolf,RimasHeart,BrokenHinata **

**OKAY…so lets continue the story shall we **

**Ch 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Itachi looked down at the Hyuga girl he was holding . Her eyes was close ,but he expected that after the jutsu he used on her . Her body seemed so fragile it seemed the slightest movement would break her . Itachi sighed and slowly began to walk into the darkness of the forest as he left the village with the heiress in his arms . **

**Hinata eyes opened slowly as she could feel the heat of a fire . She looked around sleepily realizing she was in a forest . She realized what had happened and quickly jumped to her feet standing in her fighting stance. She was about to use her ****Byakugan**** . When Itachi appear carrying wood as he put it in the fire . Hinata remained still and itachi sat down " you know even if you stand still I can still see you " His face showed no emotion . **

**When Hinata didn't move . Itachi stood up and got closer to her . Hinata backed up only to find there was a tree blocking her path . Itachi slipped out of his clock as he walked even closer . Now both of his arms were on either side of her . Hinata's eyes were full of fear. **_**This is the guy who killed his whole clan who cause sasuke to leave and naruto pain this is the guy who is part of the Akatsuki and a missing-nin and my fiancée . **_

**Itachi studied her eyes but all he could sense was fear and confusion . " is it because of what I became that you fear me so " Hinata didn't say anything . Itachi raised his hands up and hit the tree causing hinata to jump out of her skin . Itachi growled under his breath and turned his back to her. " if you judge me by one action then that will defeat the concept of time" Itachi sat down by the tree he was at before. Hinata sat down and starred at Itachi intensely . **

**Hours passed and it was already night ,and not a single sound was made . Hinata was looking at the ground now and felt stupid . She wanted to run but she knew from what she heard that wouldn't work with Itachi. **_**Why did he bring me here **_**. Hinata mind began to repeat the little time she spent with him when she was a child . Nobody ever said why he killed his clan and to tell you the truth she wanted to know. " um…why..did you um do it" Hinata didn't hear anything but the wind " why…did you kill your clan " Hinata looked up when he didn't answer . She looked over at him and he was asleep. **_**This is my chance to leave . **_**The Hyuga stood up but was curious about seeing the Uchiha's sleeping face. **

**Hinata was right in front of him and she was trying to steady her breathing . To her amazement he looked very calm in his sleep ,and it gave her such a warm feeling. She realized how much older he looked now and he even looked rather handsome. Hinata guessed his age was about 20 .She almost started to enjoy staring at Itachi's sleeping face. **

**Itachi was trying his hardest not to open his eyes. He knew what Hinata was doing so he decided to have some "fun" . Itachi quickly reached up and grabbed her sitting her in his lap . He held her close to her chest and whispered in her ear " do like it when I sleep " **

**Hinata didn't know what to say she was still in shook from what he had done . She began to trembled . Itachi chuckled under his breath " so your cold let me warm you up" . Hinata stopped shaking " stop" hinata said softly . " stop what"? he asked . " you and this and acting this way ..you..don't even like me" **

**Itachi was really annoyed now and he gently removed her from his lap . " do as you please I don't care" Hinata studied his emotionless face.**

**When a shuriken flew toward him but he slightly moved his head causing it too hit the tree . Itachi stood up " your father still has good connections they sent over half the anbu for you ".Hinata felt wanted but knew this was only done because they probably knew it was itachi and other people might find out about what he is to the hyugas. **

**Itachi didn't want Hinata to get caught up in this battle . Over 20 anbu was even a problem to him and having an interference was worse . Itachi looked at Hinata " good night hinata-hime " Hinata blushed in the same time Itachi knocked her out . **

**Some time had passed and Hinata woke up and stumbled to her feet . Hinata didn't see anything in sight accept for a couple of weapons in the trees . Hinata used her Byakugan and scanned the area . In a short amount of distance she could see a body . She ran toward it and deactivated her eyes . The body was Itachi's but he was still alive but breathing heavily and had many wounds. She thought for a moment and realized she didn't want to leave him like this . **_**I will use the medical jutsu I have been working on .**_

**Hinata was the top of the class besides Sakura at medical jutsu but she didn't take credit because Ino would have been mad at her. **

**Hinata began working with the medical jutsu over Itachi's wounds and was very careful with he control . **

**Hours passed and Hinata was almost finished . When she remembered Itachi kissing her forehead saying "I promise to return and become your husband once I complete my mission". Hinata began to feel guilty for the way she acted . She needed to learn more about what he did and why . **

**Itachi's eyes opened " thank you Hinata-hime " Hinata couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes by being called that . Itachi sat up " did I say something" Hinata looked down " Itachi-kun before we go on I need to know everything and I need to know why" Itachi sighed and grabbed Hinata's chin and made her look at him " okay but you have to come with me and then I will let you free " Hinata thought and realized she had nothing to lose " okay agreed" **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay that's my second ch I hope you like it **

**Please review **

**And if anybody got some ideas for my story please tell me **

**I love to hear them **

**Well see ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everybody **

**writing this is so...much fun **

**beside when i have writers bloke **

**well i hope you enjoy =3 **

**=^_^=^_^=**

**PLease review **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ch 3**

**Days have passed since Hinata had asked Itachi about the event .Yet, he hasen't said anything about it . There was also very little comunction between the two. Hinata didn't mind the peace ,but she would like to know where they were going .She had hoped they would sleep indoors soon because the winter was slowly aproching. **

**Itachi noticied Hinata was becoming more like a victim to the cold. He wanted to slow down and sleep indoors for her ,but they needed to make sure they were out of the fire country before the anbu give up . **

**Hinata watched Itachi from a short distance as they jumpped from tree to tree . Her brething was beging to to frezze and they were also getting closer north .She was trying to keep at his pace but it was impossible . She felt her eyes slowly start to shut . **_**No hinata you can't give up now . **_**Hinata slowly began to fall to the ground almost like a feath driftling to the ground . **

**Itachi turned around and didn't see Hinata but quikly looked down ,and moved in order to catch her . She felt so tiny in his arms and fragile . God only knows what would happen if she was to hit the ground . Itachi can't get over the fact that he almost was scared. **_**Ugh...it can't be helped i guess i should check in a hotel . **_**Itachi headed toward a town still holding sleeping Hinata in his arms . **

**Itachi was standing infront of the hotel the akatsuki usely used on missions . Itachi stepped thru the doors and was greeted with a strange look from the man at the front desk . The man starred at Hinata is disbelif ,but then smirked " i guess even you need to have little fun every now and then " he spoke boldly .Itachi just keep walking toward his normale room . **

**Once he was in the room he laid Hinata on the bed . He gentaly moved her hair from her sweet moon colored face. He walked into the bathroom and began takeing a hot shower so maybee he could clear his mind and relax. **

**HInata woke up with jolt . She looked around and relized she was in a hotle room . **_**I'm glad Itachi can be truly kind enough to do this . **_**Hinata layed back on the bed enjoying the sound the water was makeing . When the water stopped hinata layed there and didn't know what she should say when Itachi came out .The door began to opean and Hinata looked up .Itachi was standing there in a white towl wrapped around his waste , Hinata watched the drops of water role down his pefect muscular body . His hands were in his hair . This was something like she seen sakura and ino with . HInata could feel herself blushing . Itachi looked at her with his eyes red with the ****Sharingan** . Hinata looked down " um...im sorry for you haveing to do this ..I.." Itachi MOved swiftly on top of Hinata , pinning her arms on either side of her . " its okay you just owe me now so hm....what would i want to do " Hinata looked into his eyes and was scared and was sure it showed on her face . Itachi sighed and layed on the other side of her realising her arms ." you need to get some rest ." Hinata was relived and decided she did need some sleep ,but didn't know how to do that with Itachi stareing at her .

Hinata woke up to find some riceballs on the bed with a note .

Here is some breakfeast . I had to go do some things and will be back tonight . DO NOT leeave the room .

ITACHI

Hinata bit into one of the riceballs ,and stared at the note . She stood up and looked out the window and seen the town full of market places . Hinata looked down at her clouthing that was extremly dirty. She looked on thee table and noticied a good bit of maoney sitting there . She figured this was for her too . Hinata walked out the room's door . _im sure i will be okay on my own ._

Hinata was walkinf down the strets and enjoyed seeing all the happy people . The only problem was that Hinata couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. She looked around and her attition was drawn to a beautiful blue Kimono with purple butterflys on it . She knew it wasn't the right kind of outfit to be wearing ,but she was drawn to it .

The girl was now walking down the street in her new Kimono . Hinata felt like Itachi could really call her hime now . She quikly looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was about to set . She looked down the now lamp lighted street and couldn't reamber witch way she came from . Hinata contniued walking . Untill she was bumpped from behind . She turned around to was two drunkin ninja . The worst part was that they were leaf ninja . The tall man smiled " what a pretty girl ..hm... don't you..show us some fun ..." The shorter man laughed " yhea.......girly" . Hinata looked away " no......" The tall man looked angry as her grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest " don't...go acting stupied now " The shorter man began touching her in uncomfurtable spots . Hinata yelled without thinking " ITACHI-KUN HElp...me" . She closed her eyes tight . Hinata felt the men seperate from her and reopend her eye " itachi-kun " Itachi took her by the arm and swung her behind him ,and knocked the two leaf ninja out . He dragged Hinata behind him for a while and the swung her against the wall . With fury in his voice " WHY IN THE HELL di you leave that room " Hinata started breathing heavy " I..wanted to ...but me some ne..w clouthing so i wouldn't look so.o.o dirty and..i hoped..you would like this..." Tears began to stream out of Hinata's eyes. Itachi didn't even notice the kimono in his rage and it was very beautiful on her and it showed off her perfect new curves . _no wonder the men were so atracted to her . _Itachi gentaly rubbed the side of Hinata's check ,and wiped the tears away " im sorry ...you really look like a Hinata-hime " Hinata was so over joyed that she embarced itachi . Itachi was shocked but he held he in return .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well i hope you enjoy .........

oh...and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please write it in a review .

PLEASE REVIEW

=3


End file.
